1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a control device for a vehicle and a control method of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-155295 (JP2015-155295A) discloses a vehicle control device that performs steering control when a vehicle passes a pedestrian. The vehicle control device identifies the pedestrian close to the vehicle using an on-vehicle sensor. The vehicle control device calculates a collision probability with an identified pedestrian and compares the calculated probability with a threshold value. When the collision probability with the pedestrian is higher than the threshold value, the vehicle control device sets a separation distance from the identified pedestrian within a current traveling lane. Steering control is control for adjusting a position of the vehicle in the right and left direction (vehicle width direction) when the vehicle passes the identified pedestrian based on the set separation distance. With the steering control as described above, it is possible for the vehicle to safely pass the identified pedestrian while the vehicle avoids the collision with the identified pedestrian. In the steering control, an adjustment for returning the position of the vehicle in the right and left direction to the center of the current traveling lane is also performed after the passing of the identified pedestrian ends.